


Chasing Rainbows

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Confident Harry, Drarry, M/M, Muggle AU, Shy Draco, another one lol, i still can't title nor tag, this is so cliché i can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco really hates exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Rainbows

Draco just hates exams. 

Honestly, who doesn't? Having your level of intelligence measured by some problems which are harder than rocket science isn't one of the best feelings in the world. The fact that they practically define your future doesn't help very much either. Or at least that's what Draco thought. 

Which is partly why he's sitting in the school library, drinking cup after cup of coffee and literally trying to learn the whole semester in exactly 22 hours, hoping he will make it until the exam starts. 

The other reason is that he can easily throw glances at the cute boy from his history class - his name is Harry, as far as he remembers (probably the only thing Draco learned from that class, if he has to be honest).

However, at some point his glances become full time stares and Draco finds himself admiring the boy's features probably for the hundredth time. He is really attractive, Draco can't deny that. He is tall and slim, with an adorable red sweater and jeans, slightly too long for his legs. His pitch black hair falls over his bright blue-green eyes casually as he reads with a smile on his face. And Draco swears his glasses just make him look more adorable, if it's even possible. 

And then the boy looks up and they lock eyes. Draco instantly looks away and gets back to pretending to study, blush creeping on his cheeks, certain he will die of embarrassment right there, in that moment.

He doesn't dare to look Harry's way for over fifteen minutes. Just as he manages to calm down, he hears a certain playful voice above him.  
"You've been at the same page for twenty minutes. I'm really not that intimidating, am I?" Harry chuckles. Draco desperately wants the ground to open and swallow him whole.  
"What? Um, no, of course. I just... didn't understand it the first time, so...I mean, I did but.. You know, just.." Draco trails off, unsure what to say and fully positive that yep, he is definitely as red as a tomato right now. Harry chuckles again.  
"You're cute." Draco nearly chokes on his coffee.  
"Excuse me?" he feels utterly embarrassed from how squeaky his voice sounds. Harry flashes him another smile.  
"You're in my history class, right? The boy who never knows the answer to the question."  
"Um.." Draco is absolutely mortified by this point, wanting only to disappear completely and never come back.  
"You're staring out of the window all the time. Daydreaming, probably. You're cute."  
Draco just gapes at him, still not sure if he heard it right.  
"Wait, what are you--?"  
Harry laughs, his eyes glowing.  
"Oh my god, you're really impossible. I like you. That's what I'm implying. That's what I'm trying to tell or show you all year long, but in class you're half-asleep most of the time, and whenever I try to talk to you, you just avoid me."  
"Uhm..Sorry?" Draco trails off, shocked and unbelieving what he just heard.  
"Don't be. So.. I like you and judging by the way you've been staring at me for the past 2 days, I would say you like me too."  
"Um.. I-" Draco stammers, wondering if this is some dumb joke.  
Harry giggles and sits in front of him, crossing his hands.  
"So I thought that we could go out sometime."  
Draco blinked "Like a... date?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." Draco says slowly "Okay then. I guess we could."  
Harry flashes him a breathtaking happy smile and Draco can't help but mirror him, smiling timidly.  
Harry smirks and says "Smile more often. It makes you even cuter than you already are."  
Draco feels his face heat up again and looks down, trying to hide it. Harry stands up, kisses his cheek and at the same time puts something in his hand.  
"Call me." he whispers and gets back to his chair at the other end of the room, leaving a very flushed and very breathless Draco smiling dumbly after him. 

Draco spends the rest of his studying session throwing excited glances at Harry's direction and smiling like an idiot, even more desperate for the exams to end so he can go out with the cute boy from the history class.

Draco definitely hates exams.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is even worse than the previous one.  
> i didn't even edit it bc honestly i'm too lazy (yay, productivity!)  
> sOmEonE hElp mE pLS ~T_T~  
> (btw the title is a bmth song they're lit af ok thanks bYE)


End file.
